The Chronicles of Anastasia Firenta
by Polski61
Summary: Anastasia Firenta is a descendent of the dragons. She is one of the most powerful fire wizards in history. In order to complete her destiny she must face her biggest fears. In this tale of adventure, love, heartbreak, and courage. A hero is born.


The Chronicles of Anastasia Firenta.

The Dragon Within.

I groan as I place my hand in another crevasse engraved in the mountain face and pull myself up. My breathing is heavy and the rain showering down on me doesn't make anything better. I take a deep breath and lift my foot up, realizing there is no cranny for me to put my foot in. "Oh no." I say panicking slightly. I lower my foot back down to my old position and try to figure out what my next move will be. I think I could possibly be at a stalemate. _Think, think. _I say to myself. _You're a wizard. You can do this. _I purse my lips disapprovingly and raise my hand even higher to another slit and pull up. Before I could even think another thought, I found myself falling. My eyes widen in realization and I reach my hands out in front of me. The world moves slowly as the air runs up my skin. I can't think properly. I'm falling, I'm falling. I close my eyes to blink and the falling instantly stops. I know for a fact I haven't hit the ground. I cautiously open my eyes and I see that I'm floating in midair."Hey. I can't hold on to you forever!" A vaguely familiar voice exclaims.

I turn my head sharply to see my friend Romen holding me up, while he, somehow, is scarcely supporting himself. "AH!" I exclaim and grab hold completely of Romen's arm. "Get off or we'll both fall!" Romen demands angrily. I then take a stable position on the rock. "Thanks Romeo I owe you one." He groans in annoyance. "Will you guys stop calling me that?" I smirk deviously. "No." He rolls his eyes and effortlessly begins climbing the mountain. "What? So leave me huh?" He looks down at me. "Here, you better catch. You know how expensive these are." He throws down a pair of 'Mountain Climbers,' as we like to call them, and I insert them into the ridged rock. I then follow Romen's trail to only hear a voice below me. "Hey Anastasia!" I tightly grip my 'Mountain Climbers' and cautiously look below me. "Midnight?" I exclaim in surprise. I hear Romen groan loudly. "Why did she have to show up?" He yells from above. I chuckle slightly and signal Midnight to hurry up.

She then almost instantly appears beside me. "Hey Anastasia. I kind of decided to come and help you on your quest." She pauses. "I probably should have asked but I figured considering Romen was coming I would tag along too." I smile. "Yeah its fine. Just to let you know." I look up at Romen and my voice drops to a whisper. "Romeo tends to follow me everywhere, especially when I go into 'dangerous situations,' really he's just a big softie. Don't tell him I said that though." She nods. "I won't. Come on let's get out of this rain." I nod and we both almost sprint up the mountain, thanks to the 'Mountain Climbers' of course.

As Midnight and I finally arrive at the top I see Romen leaning on a cave wall with two torches in his hand. His wet shaggy navy blue hair shimmers in the light of the fiery torches, making his emerald green eyes stand out. "About time you guys got here." He says with attitude and ignorance. We walk over to him and he hands me a torch. "Here." I take the torch and pass it to Midnight. Romen gives me a look of disgrace. "I made that for you! _Not _Midnight." He placed emphasis on _not_ which makes me a slight bit mad. "I thought you would have known me well enough that I don't need a torch. I am a fire wizard." He smirks at me mockingly. "Well you aren't a smart wizard. What's your reason for coming to kill this dragon?" I feel really stupid now and attempt to try to cover it up. "Yeah I know, I'm saying that I-I..." I stop midsentence and just let him take the glory. "Yeah." He says smartly. "Have mine if you want to." I shake my head. "No I'm fine." He rolls his eyes and begins walking ahead of us.

"Come on. Or are you scared?" I narrow my eyes at him and they flash a hot red. That only happens when I'm genuinely mad. "Gosh don't get _fired _up." He begins to snicker in a childish manor. "Don't get me mad Romen. When I get my powers back I swear…" He turns around and begins whistling and walking. Midnight and I follow. "Where were you just then? Off in your own little world Midnight? I didn't get any sort of support from you." She nods quite distantly still looking around at the cavern walls. "Sorry, just all these interesting figures on the walls." I look at her quite puzzled and then get closer to the wall and see many figures and symbols. Some are carved, and others are painted. "Well these could be wizard's symbols. Some of them look kind of familiar." She nods. "Yes, they do." Before another word could be spoke a huge rumbling shook the cave violently. Midnight and I simultaneously look ahead, expecting to see Romen, but instead we see nothing. "Oh you've done it now Romen." I say angrily.

We sprint forward and end up bumping into Romen. "What did you do?!" I yell loudly, so he can hear me over the rumbling. "Nothing. I swore I saw the dragon up ahead and it's huge!" He exclaims. I clench my jaw. "Well let's go." I say and we all advance forward. "Stay close." Romen demands intensely to me. I nod in understanding. We arrive to an opening and dancing colors of amber and tangerine fill the area almost completely. "Fire." Midnight says in horror. "Yeah. Lots and lots of fire." Romen agrees in a state of shock. I know I'm the only one who is immune to fire and I even quite enjoy it. "This isn't safe for you two." I say in a serious tone. Romen shakes his head. "There's no way I'm leaving." Midnight nods. "Me too. We are wizards we can do anything." Romen then springs up. "Alright I have a plan!" Midnight nods. "Go for it."

Romen clears his throat. "Anastasia. You are going to corner the dragon considering you're a fire wizard. So just distract it. Midnight. I need you, after Anastasia distracts the dragon, to make a spell that causes paralysis. Then I will take the crystal from the dragon." I then feel slightly uneasy. "Alright. Let's do this." I then go to take off but Romen catches my hand. "Look. Be careful, I don't want to have the guilt of a chick's death on my hands." He pauses. "Especially yours." I smile. "I promise."

I take off towards the dragon and then run sideways up the wall and do a flip backwards landing right in front of the dragon. "Oh… It's Storea!" I exclaim in a nervous way. Storea is the most powerful dragon in the entire species. Her fire is so hot it's as blue as Romen's hair, when it comes directly from her lungs. Then it eventually fades in temperature and turns back to orange. "HEY STOREA!" I scream, making my lungs burn with rage. The dragon stares intently into my eyes and they narrow, sparkling a crimson red. It shoots a speeding fireball towards me and I stand there not moving. I look over and Midnight's face sparkles with impression. I smile and begin running up the walls again, beckoning the dragon around. I see Midnight from the distance and she quickly shoots three black spells at the dragon. "You have 45 seconds!" Midnight yells to Romen. He nods intently and charges at the stiff dragon. He effortlessly retrieves my crystal from around its neck. "Let's get out of here!" I yell and we all run towards the exit.

As the dragon regains movement I slowdown from the others and turn around. I look the dragon in the eye and give it a small genuine smile and lower my head. "Thank you." I whisper almost inaudibly. Then I continue running. As I finally hit the outside area I see Midnight collapsed on the ground. "Those spells must have taken a lot out of you." I say gratefully. "Thank you Midnight." She smiles. "Of course. I owed you anyway." I smile and look at Romen dangling the crystal from his hand. He makes eye contact with me and walks over to me and takes my hand, he places the crystal in it and closes my hand making a fist. "Put it on." I tie the necklace onto me and my eyes flash amber and a silhouette of golden appears around me. "Back to your old self." I nod. "I am a descendent of the dragons. A fire wizard. This is my crystal that gives me my powers, it's my everything. Thanks to you both I have it back." The rain then clears up and the sun is shining. We all walk to the end of the mountain top and wonder where we will go next.


End file.
